Don't Stop Me Now
by Catgirlz99
Summary: A collection of poems about Sherlock. (For Nimphidelle, who said I should write more poems.)
1. Machine (Sherlock)

**AN- This story thing is a collection of poems about Sherlock. They will all be relatively short and probably depressing. (Here you are Nimphidelle, a poem.) Update- i edited some spelling and changed a line.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Machine<span>**

**_(Sherlock)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Machine<span>_**

**_Freak_**

**Won't be beat.**

**_Psychopath_**

**_Crazy_**

**You're just lazy.**

_**Strange**_

_**Abnormal**_

**Its not formal.**

_**Liar**_

_**Fake**_

**What you all hate**

_****Freak show****_

****Where'd you go?****

_**Bad**_

_**Good**_

**Its understood.**

_**Different**_

_**New**_

**Not you too.**

_**Dead**_

_**Gone**_

**It's too late now**

**_Quiet_**

_**Still**_

**I've lost the will**

_**Missed**_

_**Loved**_

**Can't care now**

_**Sorry**_

_**How?**_

**Too late now.**


	2. Fix You (John)

**AN- another poem to help with my writers block. For Fandom-Friends **

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_Fix you- Coldplay_

**_Fix you _**

**_(John)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken <strong>

**Ruined **

**Destroyed **

_(I can't go on) _

**_Shattered pieces of my love. _**

**You are gone.**

**Long gone**

**Quiet**

**Still **

**_Your blood spilled on the streets of London_**

**_Spreading like a river of sorrows_**

**_I'm sorry, so sorry. _**

**_Was it me? _**

**_Them?_**

**_The names they screamed _**

**_Like a chant, _**

**_An echoing choir of hatred_**

**Freak **

**Psychopath**

**Machine**

**_The last one was mine._**

**_All me,_**

**_I'm so sorry._**

**_Apologies are worthless._**

**_They wont bring you back._**

**_Not now, after you fell_**

**_Nothing I do can fix you _**

**_After you leapt _**

**Falling **

**Falling **

**Falling **

**Falling**

**_Down below._**

**_To me, and the streets of London,_**

**_The streets inhabited by killers_**

**_The type we used to hunt _**

**_I think now, it can't be true._**

**_Not for you. _**

**_Dear Sherlock._**

**_I have a poem for you._**

_Roses are red,_

_Sherlock I love you _

_If you don't come back _

_I'll have to jump too._

**AN- Well. I give up. That was a fucking train wreck. It wasn't supposed to be this gay. I swear. It just sort of…. Happened. Like Sherlock's napkin origami. **


	3. Roses Are Red (Moriarty)

Roses are red... Your blood is too

(Moriarty)

Roses are red

Your blood is too

It's spilled on the street

A vision so fleet

I know what you say

Believe me, you'll pay

But not just yet

Your lying I bet

Tell John that you're gone

Never too see the next dawn

But you and I know

No matter what you throw

I'll be back for you

Believe me, it's true

IOU a fall

You shouldn't stand so tall

With John down there

We would have made quite a pair

But you're just so boring

It's raining, it's pouring

Sherlock, you're dying

And little John is crying

I know that you care

About him, I dare

I see you calling

And then you'll be falling

I hope you see

What happiness this gives me

To die in front of you

When there's nothing you can do

So stop them from dying

You better not be crying

The east wind has caught you

And it'll get John too.


	4. Duet of Sorrows (John, Sherlock)

Duet of sorrows. (Cracked)

_Italics are John, _**bold is Sherlock**

* * *

><p><em>Useless<em>

_Shell_

_This is hell_

**Broken**

**Lead**

**Filled with dread**

_Cracked_

_Spilt_

_So full of guilt_

**Faulty**

**Gone**

**Goodbye, John**

_Empty_

_Rusting_

_City bustling_

**Dread**

**Falling**

**London's calling**

_Trying_

_Lacking_

_Resolve is cracking_

**Trying**

**Failing**

**Face is palling**

_Whimper_

_Whisper_

_Not now sister_

**Brittle**

**Breaking**

**Hands are shaking**

_Cracking_

_Crying_

_Slowly dying_

**Talking**

**Flying**

**Can't be crying**

_Living_

_Lying_

_Should be dying_

**Still**

**Dying**

**Why bother lying**

_Trickle_

_Flood_

_Street of blood_

**Spiders**

**Webs**

**Feeling ebbs**

_Lying_

_Crying_

_Still not dying_

**Losing**

**Falling**

**Must keep crawling**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A really depressing poem about the fall. Hope you all enjoyed. <strong>


	5. The Game (Sherlock)

**The Game (Sherlock)**

* * *

><p>Murder<p>

Gun

It's so much fun

Blade

Killer

New crime thriller

Motives

Lying

More are dying

Suspect

Chase

A fast paced race

Caught

Solve

They won't evolve

Shots

Bored!

Oh dear lord.

Experiments

Heads

No ones dead.

Explosion

Fire

It's not too dire

Text

Call

Don't shoot the wall.

Bored

Thinking

He's stopped blinking

Telly

Crazy

He's so bloody lazy

Chemistry

Dawn

It's science, John.

Lestrade

Case

Brand new race

**Vicious circle**

**Lost it now.**

_Still keep going_

_They will bow._

**Superior intellect**

**It simple, really**

_It murder, John,_

_It's not that silly._

**I'm just better**

**It's not too far.**

_Come on John,_

_Forget the bar._

**New case too solve**

**A killer to catch**

_Lets get moving_

_I've got a plan to hatch_

**We've got him now**

**Come on its low**

_He can hate the game_

_But I know he won't go_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- this one doesn't seem finished, but I can't think of anything to add, so here. <strong>


	6. Whisper (Molly)

**Whisper**

**(Molly)**

* * *

><p>Invisible<p>

Quiet

Not a riot

Forgotten

Still

Not power of will

Here

There

It's too much to bear

Compassionate

Caring

Not at all daring

_A shadow_

_A whisper_

_A ghost_

**_Sherlock doesn't care_**

**_It's not really fair_**

Whisper

Ghost

I'm not one to boast

_I'll just be here then._

_Waiting for you._


	7. Last Goodbye (Sherlock)

**AN- another Richenbach poem. yay. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Last goodbye. (Sherlock)<strong>

This was it

The last parade

A simple word

A million tears

Broken dreams and crushed hopes.

Love forgotten

Simple goodbyes

Little whispers

**_Freak_**

**_Liar_**

**_Fake_**

**_Crazy_**

**_Psychopath_**

Goodbyes said

Tears shed

It's all over now, nothing remains

Long gone

Stupid fakes

Liars and fakes

Broken and cracked

I'm useless

_**Stupid**_

_**Broken**_

Goodbye now

They all say

_Why?_

Because.

It's all your fault.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Im sorry for any tears shed. I wrote this while really depressed and I decided now that its actually an okay poem. <strong>

**I like depressing poems too much. **


	8. Smile (Sherlock)

_**Smile (Sherlock)**_

(Sociopath

noun, Psychiatry

1.a person with a psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience.)

Grinning

Taking

Must keep faking

Keep the smile on.

Hidden motives.

Little fractures

Resolve is cracking.

this time I'm done.

No more running.

No more hiding.

Must keep going

Just keep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So this sucked. i'm sorry i'm not ever updating anything, but i have really bad writers block and i feel like i'm being drowned in school work, so yeah. sorry.<strong>


End file.
